Where are they now?
by alyssialui
Summary: This is the Where are they now? special for the HP characters you wanna hear more of. The epilogue didnt go into detail so i will supply you with my take on it. Currently up: Umbridge, Dean/Luna's marriage, the Dursleys, Augusta Longbottom. Writer's block
1. Umbridge: Apparently Useless

**A/N: So I was thinking, what if I did a "Where are they now?" sort of thing? This is the birth child, Umbridge's death. I know a lot of people wanted to actually see her die and most, because they were caught up with other death, forgot she even existed after awhile. But JKR didnt exactly kill her. Now I have so here's what happened.**

**There were alot parts where I could have inserted humour into the story but I tried my hardest not to. I wanted it to seem as scary as possible but between Umbridge dying and Yaxleys smug comments, there was hardly any moment that wasnt even remotely funny. The bitch finally got what she deserved.**

**

* * *

**

It was hours before anyone remembered that Mme Umbridge's unconscious body was still in Courtroom 9 (I'm not sure if it was mentioned exactly which courtroom it was). Yaxley now had the task of reawakening the short woman.

He strode purposefully towards her motionless body and pointed his wand. "Enneverate!" At first, she did not move. Yaxley hovered over her body, looking down. He waited and then… Life! Her eyes sprang open and Yaxley watched them come to focus on his face.

Pushing him away from her body, Umbridge rose from the floor, running to the exit crying, "Get them!" Smirking, he slowly replied to the air, "They're long gone". Contempt dripped from his words like droplets off melting ice.

Umbridge spun on her heels, taking in her surroundings. It was much darker now, the torches extinguished. The dementors had left and it was just her and Yaxley, no Mrs. Cattermole. She faced him, her face scrunched up in anger, "And you stood there and did nothing!?" she cried incredulously, holding out her hands as she walked towards him.

Getting quickly agitated with the woman, Yaxley quickly pointed his wand at the woman, who abruptly stopped, her hands falling to her sides. "Now that's better. Madame Umbridge, do not begin to assume what you know nothing about. (That's my main motto and I finally get to use it somewhere). We did go after the offenders but they managed to escape my grasps, as well as rescue the mudbloods outside. One of them left a chunk of flesh behind," he ended, disgust etched on his blunt features.

"Splinched you say?" Slowly, Umbridge approached the silently fuming man, eyes trained on his wand which was still pointed at her. Although she did have hers, she knew she would lose in any kind of battle against this man. His wand was already in position and contrary to popular belief, Umbridge was sort of… incompetent.

Yaxley eyed the advancing woman in disbelief (Man, she had balls!) but said nothing of it. Instead he continued, "The offenders used Polyjuice Potion to infiltrate the Ministry, disguised as Ministry officials Malfalda Hopkirk, Reg Cattermole and Albert Runcorn."

"I'll have to talk with them later." Umbridge sniffed. "So who are these offenders? I want them put in Azkaban for this!" "I'm getting to that," Yaxley replied boredly. "It appeared to have been Potter and company." "Undesirable No. 1?!?! And you let him get away!??!" Umbridge shrieked, again coming closer to the cloaked man.

Raising his wand higher, aiming at the toad's face, halting her in her tracks, he coolly replied, "Unfortunately, I was as easily duped as you were." Sneeringly he added, "How that could have happened I do not know but I digress. A search was immediately put out but so far has yielded no results." "Well then what do we do?" Umbridge cried hopelessly, throwing her short hands up in the air.

"Now we go to the Dark Lord. He'll want a full report of the events which have transpired here today that you have bore witness to." Fearfully, Umbridge looked at the man before her. He was not tall but definitely taller than she, _**Curse my mother's genes, **_yet he gave of an aura that commanded authority. But Umbridge feared the Dark Lord much more than old man in a black cloak.

She quickly bolted for the exit as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. _**Curses! **_Lazily, Yaxley flicked his wand at her, "Stupefy," then her world grew increasingly dark and she fell with a thud onto the hard, stone floor.

Umbridge awoke in a dark room, feeling nauseous. This was the second time she was being revived within 30 minutes, or that's what it felt like. Blearily, she looked around the room she was in, her senses coming back to her.

She was obviously no longer at the Ministry. The atmosphere of this setting was bleak and dreary. Looking down at her clothes, they were caked with grime and dirt. She apparently had not only been here for only 30 minutes. She looked around the room, spying shackles and chains lining the boxed-shaped room and soon became aware of her own restraints. Panic welled up inside her with the increasing unfamiliarity. Her eyes landed on the other sole inhabitants.

Yaxley, looking smugly at her, stood to the left of her peripheral vision. But foreboding feeling was emanating from the presence in the centre of the room.

Upon a raised dais of black marble stood an impressive throne of onyx and obsidian. Jeweled snake tails curled around the legs and edges of the throne. It was currently facing away from her but Umbridge was sure the snakes' head started there. A disembodied voice rose from the darkness, filling all the spaces in the room. "Dolores, how nice of you to rejoin the living… well, only temporarily."

The dais spun and as Umbridge predicted, she saw the snakes' heads, ruby eyes staring unfocused at nothing but her gaze only lingered there for a split-second, now positioned on the disfigured creature before her. His pale skin contrasted magnificently with the dark stone, his long hands grasping the snakeheads as he sat comfortably. Yaxley promptly dropped to the ground, his face hidden as he cowered before his master. _**Like a house-elf, **_Umbridge thought disgustedly. She would never lower herself to such filth.

Voldemort spoke again, as if to a crowded room of party guests, his red eyes marring his smooth face, "Dolores, something dreadful had happened in your presence that faithful day at the Ministry." Nervously, Umbridge pleaded, "I was not aware of Potter's being, my lord. You know, as well as anyone, that Potter is an ungrateful…" "DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!?" Voldemort yelled, sitting forward in his seat, his knuckles becoming even whiter. "Crucio!"

Umbridge writhed on the cold floor, the rattle of the chains resounding in the vast, empty room. Fascinated, Voldemort held the curse, enjoying the show. Partialy satisfied, he stopped it, leaving the rotund woman gasping for breath. "As I was saying, a dreadful thing had happened a few months ago and I am holding you responsible." Umbridge was in no condition to interrupt, as much as she wanted to.

"I am partially at fault as well. Potter entered the Ministry on that day and made off with one of my possessions. It is something I hold very dear to me but foolishly, I entrusted it with those below me. I cannot fathom a reason as to why I would have done that in the first place. I have made a grave mistake."

Confused, Umbridge chanced to look up at his face and ask, "What did he take my Lord?"

Getting up, Voldemort slowly walked up to Umbridge's prone form on the floor while saying, "He had taken a special artifact, specifically the one Yaxley entrusted around your neck."

Grasping at the mentioned body part, feeling the cool metal of the locket, Umbridge tugged quickly at it, breaking the chain. She held it out to the menacing figure. "It's here, see?"

Taking it from her, fury written in every wrinkled etched on his visage, he screamed in her face, "It's a fake you fool!!" Throwing it across the room, he continued in rage, "Didn't I just say Potter has it? Crucio!"

Feeling some pleasure from her pain, his sadistic nature rose to the surface. He paced back to his throne, grinning to himself as the echoes of her screams reached his ears, prolonging the effect for just a few more seconds. Once he sat down, he took it off and stared fixedly at her. "I have been keeping you alive ever since, though you were unaware. Being the nice guy that I am, while guarding my locket." A small chuckle escape Yaxley but Voldemort took no notice. "Now I find out what I have here is a copy and I remembered, I'm not a nice guy," he ended, smiling at her like he had just told a joke. The smile quickly disappeared with the words, "No I have no more use for you, my dear Umbridge."

"No my lord," she pleaded finally finding her voice. Reaching in his direction, crawling slightly towards the throne, she begged, "I can be very useful." (That sounded kinda wrong). Ignoring her cries like an announcement over a hospital P.A. system, Voldemort yelled, "Yaxley, finish her!"

Turning to face him, Umbridge saw the gleeful look in his eyes, her finally words (Nooo…) being drowned out as green light flooded her eyes and she was no more.


	2. DeanLuna: The Marvelous Marriage

**A/N: ****I strongly believe that Dean and Luna ended up together. I mean they bonded at Shell Cottage and then the Battle for Hogwarts. They were meant to be together! I don't care about what JKR says about Luna's husband, descendant of Newt Salamander, Luna's marrying Dean!!**

* * *

A small family of four, with one on the way, appeared in the middle of the front yard of large house. The village of Ottery, St. Catchpole stretched out below them but they quickly turned their sights onto the building on the property.

"This is Luna's house?" the pregnant lady asked her husband as the approached the towering structure, clutching their childrens' hands, the luminescent orb half hidden but still visible in the afternoon sun. Remembering it from a few years back, standing like a huge rook on the face of the hill. "Yes it is, dear. I've only been here once but I'd recognize it anywhere."

They walked up the path to the front door, lined with Luna's radish bushes, keeping clear of the Snargaluff and rapped on the door with the brass eagle doorknocker. They waited a few minutes, warily eyeing the broken down signs of "Pick your own Mistletoe" and "Don't pick the Dirigible Plums" under the wildly growing mistletoe vines. The "Quibbler" sign seemed to have vanished. Suddenly, the door swung inward and they were greeted with the presence of their dear friend, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"Ginny?!" the brunette woman exclaimed, reaching out for a hug. "Mione!" his wife returned, meeting her halfway. Coming out of it, Hermione looked around at the family. "Hi Harry. Hello James, Albus." Harry gave a swift nod as the boys chorused, "Hi Auntie Mione." Hermione turned back to Ginny, "You're finally here. And look how big you've gotten." Rubbing her swollen abdomen, Ginny happily replied, "7 months and counting." Almost as if remembering a funny joke, Hermione laughed, saying, "Look you standing out there and me being the bad host not letting you inside. Come in, come in."

She ushered the family inside the dark structure, the door closing effortlessly behind them. She led the family through Luna's old kitchen and through a barrel-shaped door Harry didn't notice his first time here. "Boys, Rosie's in the garden waiting for you." Hermione said to their children. They were outside again and walking up a threadbare path.

While the ladies chattered on about babies, Harry took this time to really take in Hermione. She was wearing a long lilac dress that went to her knees and hugged her body, which had been slightly distorted with her pregnancies. Her slim figure contrasted with his wife's enlarged stomache. For the event, Ginny was wearing a jade baby-doll dress, which ballooned from under her bust to her knees. He couldn't think of her ever being more beautiful but he had to refrain from expressing these thoughts aloud. Ginny already threatened she'd hex him if he said it for the 102nd time. Instead, he settled on wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mione, where's Hugo?" Ginny asked, staring at Hermione's empty hands. Albus started pulling on her hand but she quickly shushed him. "Ya where is the little guy?" Harry added, picking Albus off the ground. "Oh he's with Ron under the tent," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

They reached the top of the hill and Harry could see the top of the aforementioned tent. It was very large and could easily hold all its guests. It stood impressively beside the river, the occasional blue plimpy jumping around the edges of Bottom Bridge.

As they grew closer, Harry could make out his best friend and co-Auror, Ron Weasley, sitting in the last few chairs at the back of the tent, holding his sleeping son. Beside him, his niece was talking amiable with her father before she spotted her mother as well. Hermione called out to her and she ran from her chair to her mother. James and Albus, seeing their friend, went her, Albus jumping from Harry's arms. They ran off by Bottom Bridge as Ginny called out, "Don't run or you'll mess up your robes before the wedding." They ignored her in their childhood bliss, and Harry put a reassuring arm around his wife's shoulders.

Walking under the tent, Harry saw more people from his Hogwarts days. Seamus and Dean were talking in hushed tones near to the platform at the front of the tent. A few feet away, Neville and his wife were talking with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. The Patils and Lavender were sitting in the front row of chairs, whispering behind their hands. Ernie McMillian sat in row talking loudly to Zacharias Smith and Dennis Creevey about the upcoming Tornadoes match.

Harry and Ginny took a seat next to Ron, with Hermione on Ron's right. Grabbing his wife's hand as she sat beside him, he said to Harry, "Hey man. How's it going?" Shaking his hand and man-hugging Ron, Harry replied, "Good. Good. As Ginny said, 7 months and counting. Then its hell all over again." A laugh was shared between the men, their wives glaring at their backs.

Ginny asked her brother, "Where's Luna?" Shrugging, he said, "Don't know. She could be still in the house. Mione, weren't you suppose to be helping her?"

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my god. I completely forgot. Thanks honey. I'll take Hugo and make him nap for awhile inside. Ginny, come and help me." Giving a swift kiss on his lips, Ginny giving one to Harry, Hermione took her son and they walked quickly back up the rook tower.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione forgot something important," Harry said amused. Ron laughed, explaining, "Ever since the kids were born, she's been a bit stressed." "So it's your fault," Harry said accusingly, pointing a finger at his friend. A look of mock shock graced Ron's features, "How dare you accuse of such a thing, Mr. Potter." "You know it's true Weasley. I should lock you up for doing such a horrible thing." A wild look appeared on Ron's face, "You'll have to catch me first Potter" Ron bolted from the chair, running from the back of the tent in the direction of the river, Harry hot on his trail.

During their days at Hogwarts, with the threat of Voldemort looming so near, they never had the time to run around like the 11 and 12 year olds they were. They were too caught up in a war they were too young to understand. Now older, Voldemort gone, they had all the time in the world to be immature and they were expressing themselves freely.

Sending mild hexes and curses at Ron's back, Harry chased the man towards the river. In the distance, he heard laughter and could see his children and their cousin laughing as their fathers ran to them.

This was the happiest Harry had been in awhile. Sure, there were many fun times at his home with his own kids and other times when the whole gang were together, but today was special. Today the last member of their extended group would start her life and they were reveling in the last moments of immaturity.

Ron ran past the children, ran through the river and stopped on the other side. (I don't think it's a very big river, so he's able to go over) Pointing his wand at Harry, he said menacing, "One more step Potter and your lunch meat." Frantically, Harry looked around and picked up Rosie, using her like a shield. "You'll have to go through her first Weasley." Rosie giggled at the men's antics.

Fake fear crossed Ron's face. "That's low, using a man's daughter for safety." Grinning, Harry called from behind the girl's body, "All's fair in love and war."

Grabbing Albus who was on his side of the river (he used the bridge to get over though), Ron held him over the river water. "Put down my daughter or your son goes under."

Real fear struck Harry as Albus' face grew pale and he struggled in Ron's arms. "Ron!" He looked up shocked. "Don't hold Albus over the water, he's scared." "Oh sorry Harry. Sorry Albus," Ron apologized holding the scared boy to his chest.

Wading through the water, still carrying Rosie and James, who had jumped on his back to join the fun. Harry traded Rosie for Albus and cradled his son to his chest. "Don't worry Albus. We were just playing." Looking at Ron, he said, "Come on Weasley. We can continue this battle back at home. Loser wear a dress for a week?" "You're on!"

* * *

They waded back through the river, goofy grins on their faces, their children's chatter in their ears and Albus' soft whimpering. Drying off the legs of their pants, they walked back over to the tent where the guest were getting ready, taking their seats. Taking a row closer to the front, the fathers sat their children down.

After a minute, Ginny and Hermione came back down the hill. They waved their wives over and they sat in the row. "Luna, coming out now," Ginny said to the men. "She so beautiful. Dean's very lucky" Hermione added.

* * *

Soon music wafted through the folds of the tent from an undistinguishable source. Dean took his place at the front of the tent, beside the minister and his best man, Seamus. They were both dressed nicely in black tuxedoes and wore white roses in their top pockets.

The guests swiveled in their seats to watch as Dean's mum and stepdad came down the aisle. Mrs. Thomas was crying slightly, clutching to her husband's arm tightly. He led her to the reserved seats on the right side of the tent.

The music started again and the guests rose in their seats. Soon the mouth of the tent parted to reveal Luna walking down the aisle, holding her father's arm. Xenophilius Lovegood beamed with pride on this glorious day, feeling just as important as the bride on his arm. Luna stared straight to the front of the tent at her soon-to-be husband. Light silver eyeshadow covered her eyelids, her flowing white dress, fanning around her legs. Small cherubs carried the train of the gown as she processed up to the platform. Sighs escaped Ginny and Hermione as she walked pass them. Luna looked their way and gave them a small wink.

At the top, Mr. Lovegood gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek as he handed her to Dean and took a seat on the reserved side. Smiling at each other, the couple turned to the minister, who smiled in return. He then held out his hands to the guests, signaling them to sit down.

**(This is taken partially from HP: Deathly Hallows: The Wedding) **"Ladies and gentlemen," the minister proclaimed, the folds of his neck shaking from the effort. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Through all the hardships and struggles the final war had to offer, these kindred souls have made it through together and now they want to make it as one."

Grasping Ginny's hand, Harry remembered a time 10 years ago at Bill and Fleur's wedding. That was the first wedding Harry had witnessed and the last before Voldemort's end. His thoughts then drifted to his own wedding, and then Ron and Hermione's, then Neville's and lastly, it was Luna's turn.

"Do you, Dean Andrew, take Luna Celeste, as your lawfully wedded wife?" Looking into his wife's eyes, he replied, "I do." "And do you, Luna Celeste, take Dean Andrew, as your lawfully wedded husband?" Dreamily staring back, Luna airily replied, "I do." "Then I declare you bonded for life."

The minister raised his wand over the couple's head, the sleeve of his robe falling down, revealing his saggy arm. A shower of silver stars fell onto Dean and Luna's head, spiraling around their fingers, materializing into two identical silver bands. The audience applauded for the couple as the minister pointed at the ground. "Ladies and gentlemen, would you please stand up!"

The audience stood and gold sparks shot from the wand. A liquid floor sprouted from the centre of the aisle and outwards until it reached the edges of the tent. Small tables with light blue tablecloths popped out of nowhere, spindly silver chairs around them. The dance floor was now dark blue as the night sky with twinkling stars.

* * *

"Ritzy," Ron commented beside him. They went over to a nearby table and seated the children around it. Hugo had woken up during the ceremony and now was fussing in Hermione's arms. "I'll stay with the children, you get the food."

They went over to the buffet, loading up plates of food. Harry saw Luna talking with Neville and the Hufflepuffs, laughing and hugging each of them. Walking back to the table, putting each person's respective plates in front of them, Harry sat down.

They ate quietly when Hermione said, "So now that's all of us." Swallowing the food in his mouth, he said, "The last of them. Now we're all grown up." Ginny laughed, "We've been grown up for a few years now darling." "But now this marks it." "Yea" Hermione said quietly. Then, "Guys, do you want to go Australia with me and Ron next week. We can invite Luna and Neville and all be together again." "Sure Hermione," Harry said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ginny added.

Luna slowly strode up to their table, taking a seat between Rosie and James. "Hey guys. Hello James, Rosie, Albus, Hugo." "Hey Auntie Luna," the children chorused. "They are so adorable," Luna gushed, patting Rosie's hair slightly. "Congratulations Luna! You've finally joined the club." "I know Hermione," she sighed, "We're all growing up now." "We just said that," Ron laughed, causing the others to join in. "But it is true. No more Hogwarts memories, no more clothes shopping, no more fooling around just because we can…" Luna let the end of her sentence drift, her eyes staring out, holding back tears. Harry held out a hand to her, rubbing her knuckles softly, "Who says that all has to stop? We'll just be…more mature about it." Chuckling softly, Luna rubbed her eyes with her other hand, some off the eyeshadow coming off. "Sure, Mr. Potter. Like you could be mature." The other adults at the table laughed as Harry looked appalled. "I can be mature." "You just disproved that theory," Ginny spoke up. He glared at her and she rubbed his arm saying, "It's okay dear. That's why I love you." They shared a quick kiss and Hermione said, "Luna, next week we're all going to Australia for a week. Would you like to come?" "Sure," Luna responded, her eyes lighting up, "I'll have to ask Dean but I'd love to go." "Great," Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry guys," Luna said, getting up, "but all these wedding guests want a piece of me. See you later." "Bye," they called as she got lost in the crowd.

* * *

They continued eating, trading small talk about the children, work, Lily, the coming addition to the Potter family. Dances were shared and laughs spent. Luna had her dance with her new husband, then her father. She then joined their merriment, dancing with her friends and their kids, Dean even sharing a laugh or two when he could. The last dance was between the happy couple. Then Dean stepped up and said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this special day in my and Luna's life. We will honour your blessings of well-being for us for the years to come, and now we bless you on your leave. Have a nice night."

Guests started leaving, one by one. Hermione mentioned the plans to Neville and soon they all left the party. Luna turned to her husband, surveying the empty tent and said, "Tonight was magical," Staring straight in her eyes, growing closer, he replied, "It sure was." They shared a long passionate kiss under the tent where their dreams have just started.

* * *

**A/N2: I thought of killing of Xeno because I didnt really like him as much but I wanted to be happy. This one was quick, although a bit long, though there wasn't alot of Dean/Luna. It was mostly from Harry's POV but I dont mind it. I liked writing the river part though. So that makes up for it. Oh well**

**Review kindly. Next chap: the Dursleys**


	3. Dursleys: A Change of Heart

A/N: Suggestions for who you want to hear about next are very appreciated. Although if you dont tell me, I'll just choose who's next.

* * *

**THE DURSLEYS: A CHANGE OF HEART**

Vernon Dursley sat in his car, a black, shining, Mercedes Benz he had finally been able to afford. He nervously tapped his fingers on the dashboard, as he sat there with the short man in the passenger seat. At times, he would stare angrily at the man but he just smiled and turned to look out the window. _**Absolutely not normal.**_

Dudley soon joined the pair, sliding into the car's backseat, already taking up half the space. Vernon turned in his seat to face his son, still flabbergasted at what he had done in the house. He mouth opened and closed several times, unsure of how to start, especially with _someone_ in the car. At first, Dudley looked expectantly, awaiting his father's rage but quickly realizing he wouldn't shout while there were guests, Dudley turned to look drearily out the window, gazing fixedly at the orange glow of the nearest street lamp. He'd certainly hear it later. Turning back to the front, he grinned widely at Diggle, who grinned back, and stared forward at the empty street. _**Definitely not normal.**_

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence later and Vernon saw his wife and the _woman_ making their way to the car, Petunia dabbing her eyes. They slid into the backseat beside Dudley, squashing snuggly beside each other. Turning around again, but to look at his wife, worriedly he asked, "Everything all right dear?"

Sniffling, Petunia answered, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Let's just go."

Starting the car, Vernon hunched over the steering wheel, wistfully staring at his home for more than 17 years (I don't actually know when they moved in but they lived there for all Harry's life). He saw movement in the upstairs window and did a double-take. Potter reappeared, holding the cage of that blasted bird. It was because of him that he and his family was being forced out of their home into hiding. They should have never taken him in and listened to Marge; put him into the orphanage. But it was too late to think about that, 17 years too late.

Sourly, Vernon pulled out of the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive and drove down the road, turning on Mongolia Crescent, passing old Mrs. Figg's house, and driving out of the neighbourhood.

* * *

"Do you mind if I enlarge the backseat; it's kinda cramped back here," Hestia called out to Vernon as they moved blissfully down the street.

About to shout at her for even thinking of doing anything to his prized Benz, he reconsidered his options. Here were two of _those_ people, with wands, wands that could destroy anything. Tight-lipped he replied, "No, not at all."

Hestia pointed her wand at the space between her and Petunia, who edged closer to Dudley. "Engorgio." _**More of their freakish gobbledegook.**_ Vernon looked in his rearview mirror and saw that now each occupant was seated comfortably with much elbow room. _**At least they're good for something.**_

"Harry Potter's uncle," the voice in the front seat piped up, "what in Merlin's name are those?" he asked, pointing at the windshield wipers.

Vernon stared at the man, who looked genuinely curious. _**Merlin?!? Freaks! Who doesn't know what windshield wipers are?**_ Opting on ignoring the question, Vernon turned his sights back on the road.

Dudley then said, "Sir, they're called windshield wipers. They clear the glass of anything blocking the driver's view, like rain or snow."

"Ahh. Interesting," the man said, tapping his chin. _**That boy needs a serious talking to.**_

Petunia was on the verge of tears and Vernon heard little mutters of "Dudders" and "so polite".

Sighing, he kept driving until the man shouted out, "STOP!!" Vernon slammed his foot on the brakes, jolting everyone forward. Purple-faced, he turned to the man shouting, "**Great Gods! You want to give me a bloody heart attack? What was that for?**"

Sheepishly, Diggle replied, "I'm sorry for the fright sir, but we are far enough for apparation. Let's get out now." He pushed out his door into the road.

"Sir," Dudley said, "we can't leave the car in the middle of the street." Indeed, several cars had stopped behind theirs, honking their horns; some were even overtaking them.

"Hmm…" Diggle thought, closing the door, "Park over there, Mr. Dursley." Vernon did as commanded, wanting to get this nightmare over..

* * *

They parked in the parking lot of a Dairy Queen. Dudley's mouth watered as they got out. "Dad, can we snip inside for a quick cone?" he asked, walking towards the building's front door.

Petunia spoke up, "No Duddikins!" He cringed at the name. "We have things to do. There's no time. Come back over here and grab a trunk."

Dejectedly he joined the group, unloading the car. "Now, we'll go behind the building to avoid wandering eyes and begin the second part of our journey," Hestia explained.

They walked to their short destination, dragging their luggage, Vernon feeling foolish. _**All this for that boy! If I ever see him again, it will be too soon. **_

They stopped beside the restaurant's dumpster and the witchfolk grabbed the Dursleys' hands. Without explanation, they did a quick turn on the spot.

To the Dursleys, it was like getting into the most crowded train the subway, but ten times worse. Colours swirled by them in mysterious shapes. What seemed like minutes was actually seconds and they were deposited in a new location, falling to the floor. The wizards looked down at them, brushing off their bodies.

* * *

"I always feel so dirty when I apparate," Hestia said, helping up Petunia as Diggle helped up Vernon and Dudley. After dusting off themselves, the Dursleys followed their hosts down the sidewalk.

The stars twinkled above them, mocking the weary travelers, as they dragged heavy parcels behind them. Their leaders talked in hushed tones of "Umbridge" and "Magic is might". (Of course they're against it though)

Walking for what seemed like hours, irritated, Vernon asked, "Where are we going?"

As though just noticing they were being followed, Diggle giggled (lol that rhymes), turning around. "We're going to your new home. It's just two more blocks ahead."

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Dudley asked tiredly

"Ten, Fifteen minutes tops," Diggle replied over his shoulder.

"What of my car?" Vernon asked, tapping the man's arm.

"You want your car?" Diggle asked, slightly shocked, "We could get it to you but that would have to be tomorrow. We're much too busy tonight."

"You better keep your word," Vernon replied haughtily and the group lapsed into a hanging silence.

Past identical two-storey houses and oncoming lights of vehicles, they finally stopped in front a modest Victorian styled two-storey beige townhouse. A small garage was attached to the right of the structure. Small bushes lined the driveway and under the windows of the first story. The group walked up the small flight of steps to the front door. Diggle inserted the key into the keyhole, allowed everyone inside before closing it behind him.

* * *

The entrance hall of the house led directly into the kitchen, the living room stemming off midway. The wooden floor paneling glistened, marred by the shoes of the visitors as they entered.

The kitchen floor was tiled, slight reflecting the green of the walls. Matching counters and wood cabinets covered the walls and there was a round maple table in the centre with three chairs.

Coming back out into the entrance all, the Dursleys dropped their trunks and went upstairs, leaving their guides to talk privately between themselves.

There were three rooms on the second floor, as well as a bathroom. Dudley claims the first room on the right, which was decorated in various blues with a cream carpet. Vernon and Petunia took the orange and yellow, wood panel flooring, room at the end of the hall, leaving the last room as the guest room.

Going back downstairs, the wizards look up from their spots in the living room.

"How is it?" Hestia asked.

"It's wonderful," Petunia said. "Awesome," Dudley added. Vernon didn't say anything.

They joined their hosts in the living room, as Diggle shot a fire into the grate of the fireplace.

"Make in here nice and warm. Before I forget, was there anything I shrunk for you?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Oh," Dudley shouted, his eyes lit up, "you shrunk my game system and the TV's"

"You also shrunk the blender and toaster," Petunia added quietly.

"Get them and I'll unshrink them for you."

Running over to the trunks, Dudley dug into the pocket on the front of one and pulled the miniature items. There were the size of a small girl would use in her dollhouse. Handing them to Diggle, he sat back beside his mother, watching fascinated as the man returned each item to its original size.

"That's done," Hestia said as Diggle put back his wand. "Now we will brief you on the circumstances. As soon as we apparated, the wards on your old home broke, making Harry vulnerable to attacks. We can only hope he made it out safe."

There was a pause. Tears threaten to fall down Petunia's cheeks again. Dudley nodded. Vernon just looked annoyed.

Hestia continued, "Now this house has a very strong ward on it, plus other spell for added protection. Although you are away from Harry, you are still in danger. Death Eaters might still look for you, as they know your relation to Harry, though they do not know the circumstances. They will kill you, given the chance, thinking it will affect Harry."

"But we don't…" Vernon started.

"But they don't know that." Hestia said, quieting the large man. "Death Eaters have no been known to be the brightest crayons in the box."

"Every week," Diggle picked up, "a member of the Order will come to check up on things. During weekly visits, you won't even know they're there, unless you choose to. Every month, one will come inside and talk to you, see how you're all doing. For monthly visits, you must let them in or they'll think something's wrong and break down your door and you wouldn't want that. Order members have a tendency to think rashly." He chuckled half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you feel you need any wand help," _**Like that will happen**_ "then you can ask the guard. Mrs. Dursley, there are some excellent house cleaning spells that would be helpful and Dudley and Mr. Dursley, I'm sure there may be a few that would interest you." _**Haha. Right…**_ "Any questions?"

"No," Dudley said, letting all the information sink in.

"I have a favour to ask," Petunia spoke up. Her husband and son stared at her with big eyes, Vernon's slightly bigger. "Could you put our things away for us. That would take some time and I'm feeling a bit out of sorts after this whole ordeal."

"Certainly," Hestia acquiesced, smiling at the woman.

Pointing her wand at the stairs, Hestia said, "Sortir," (that's French for leave but I'm using cuz it sounds like sort). The tops of the trunks flipped open. The contents hovered above the empty cases before zooming up the stairs, presumably to their places.

"Thank you," Petunia said.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Dudley shouted excitedly, his hands clenched in fists.

Now it was his turn to be looked at weirdly. Vernon's eyebrows could not shoot up any further. _**First, he apologizes to the boy, then talks to this one and now this. The world's going to end tonight.**_

Hestia laughed, "Sorry Dudley. You do not have a wand and you are a Muggle. It would be pointless to learn as you couldn't do the spells."

"Oh," Dudley said quietly, looking saddened.

"Tell you what, when the guard comes every week, you can go outside and ask him to show you some magic. Maybe he'll even let you try but don't be disappointed when it doesn't work."

Dudley's eyes lit up at the prospect but didn't say anything.

Getting up, Diggle said, "Now we must be off. Remember our instructions." Hestia got up and followed Diggle to the door. "Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys, Dudley." And she locked the door behind her.

* * *

They sat there in silence, Dudley still excited, Petunia sniffling a bit and Vernon staring out into space. Soon Vernon got up and stood directly in front of Dudley. Starting quietly, he asked, "Is something wrong with you son?"

"No Dad," Dudley answered, puzzled.

"Then why," Vernon asked, voice growing louder, "would you ask to see m-… m-… that _thing_? Why would you talk to _them_? Why would you _apologize_ to the _boy_?!"

"They're not all bad Dad. And Harry practically saved us."

"He put us in danger by being born in the first place!" Vernon shouted.

"But he put us somewhere safe. He could have left us home without protection. That makes him better." Dudley retorted.

"Nothing will make him better." Vernon remained adamant.

"Vernon…" Petunia scolded her husband.

Ignoring his wife, Vernon shouted, "What of the _people_, and the m-word?"

"They're not all bad," Dudley answered quietly, looking down at his hands. Snapping his head back up to look at his father, he added strongly, "And _MAGIC_ is interesting?"

"Don't say that word!" Vernon said, covering his ears. "Interesting?" He took his hands back down, clenching them into fists at his sides. "Making things zoom around and disappear is _interesting_?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes it is and according to the lady, there's more to it than that."

"Of course," Vernon said sarcastically, "because that _woman_ knows every bloody thing!"

"Vernon!" Petunia shouted, interrupting him and successfully getting his attention.

"Yes dear?" he asked, looking at his wife, annoyance written clearly on his face.

"Dudley's right." It came out like a breath.

"What?!" he asked. For the third time that night, Vernon looked appalled at his family. **_I must be dreaming._**

"Not all wizards and witches are bad. Lily wasn't bad."

"Lily? Your sister? The one who died? The one you hated? The one who left us with the boy!?"

"Yes that Lily," Petunia said, getting to her feet, looking directly into her husband's eyes. He towered over her but only a few inches. She gave him an icy glare but he wouldn't back down, not when he was so infuriated with his family's strange behaviour.

"She was not bad," Petunia continued, "I am ashamed to say this but I was jealous of her. She had something I didn't, something marvelous, a gift and I pushed her away. I pushed away my best friend." Plopping back into her seat, sobs racked Petunia's bony frame. "I pushed away a chance to truly know my sister for who she was and labeled her a freak. Now she's dead."

Dudley edged towards his mother, patting her back soothingly. The only sounds filling the room were Petunia's wails. Vernon's eyes switch from his son to his wife, not knowing what to do. Instead, he went to the kitchen.

The shelves and cabinets were fully stocked and Vernon took out 3 mugs. He filled the kettle with water and set on the heated stovetop. Sitting at the table, listening to his despairing wife, he waited for the water to boil. Finally, he poured out the mugs and put in the teabags. Setting them on a tray, he carried them out to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. He gingerly handed one to Petunia.

As she sipped it, he said, "Petunia –sigh- I don't know what to say to make you feel better but I can say that what is done is done. There's no way to go back and change these things and we just have to live with it.

(Readers: Vernon being nice?; Me: There must have been some reason Petunia married him)

Sniffling, a small smile graced her lips, "I know, but the fact is I had a chance and instead I shunned her. And then another chance came along and I was too blind to see it. I treated her son like dirt."

"Shush," Vernon said as fresh tears rolled down her face. "We can still fix this one. He's still here."

"But for how long?" Petunia looked into his eyes, pleading for the answer. "You heard about that Voldie thing. That's the same person who killed Lily. You really think Harry can run from him?"

Vernon was at a lost for words.

"Of course he can Mum," Dudley said, "Harry's strong. He's a great wizard."

"How do you know Dudders?" Petunia asked tearfully.

Slightly cringing, he replied, "Two years ago, I heard Harry sleep-talking, talking of great, terrible things. At the time, I thought it was just some weird freaky wizard stuff but now I know. He talked of almost saving this one bloke, Cedric. It sounded like he had to go through a lot of horrible things but in the end, Cedric died. But Harry is great. Don't worry for him."

"How can I not worry for him when I know nothing about him. He could have died tonight for all we know," she sobbed into her hands.

"Don't think like that," Dudley said, patting her again. "Tell you what, when the guard comes here tomorrow, we can ask him. I'm sure he'll know Harry."

Vernon and Dudley picked up their now lukewarm tea and sipped, talking little.

"I'm getting tired. Let's all go to bed. We can talk more in the morning and Vernon can set up the telly." Petunia said, getting up.

Picking up everyone's teacups, Vernon put them in the kitchen sink, as Petunia and Dudley went upstairs. He soon followed after, got ready for bed and lay down beside his wife, soon falling asleep. His last thought was _**Today was really stressful.**_

* * *

The next day dawned bright. None of the Dursleys slept well, each having a lot on their minds. They went to the kitchen and had a good breakfast, while Vernon read the paper. Then they went into the living room. Vernon set up the television and he and Petunia were watching BBC while Dudley went outside to wait for the guard.

After a while, Dudley returned, followed by a tired looking man. Scars marred his prominent features and grey flecked his hair. But he looked genuinely happy as he smiled at the home's inhabitants.

Petunia gasped, standing up, "I know you," she said, pointing at the visitor.

The man replied, "I'm sorry but I can not say the same for you."

"You were one of Lily's friends. I saw in one of her pictures but I must say you have aged since then."

"Oh," Remus replied, extending his hand, "then let me formally introduce myself, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hello, would you like some tea?" Petunia offered, being a good housewife.

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley." Remus sat down in the living room with Dudley. Vernon had wordlessly disappeared upstairs. Petunia made the tea and carried out to Remus.

"Here you are Mr. Lupin," Petunia said, placing the tray onto the coffee table.

"Please, call me Remus," he smiled at the kind woman, picking up his cup.

"Mr. Lupin, could you show me some magic?" Dudley asked, ecstatic.

Shock etched on his face, Remus' jaw dropped. Didn't Harry tell me his relatives hated magic? But then he remembered his conversation with Hestia. Putting down his cup he said, "Sure, Dudley"

He withdrew his wand from the folds of his traveling cloak and performed some magic for the boy, making sparks of numerous colours shoot from the end, calling out his Patronus (a wolf) to trot around the room, levitating the furniture, among other things. Needless to say, the Dursleys were in awestruck.

"Can Harry do that?" Dudley asked excitedly.

Turning to the boy, stowing away his wand, he said, "He most certainly can my boy, and much more. He's quite advanced for his age."

"Do you think he can win?" Petunia didn't have to say what. Remus knew.

He looked solemn as hesitated, choosing his words carefully. Then he began, "I think… he has very strong fighting chance… He knows much more than he should and sadly, has seen so much. But in the war, no can really say. Voldemort's been training for at least 30 years. He has… the experience, which Harry does not. But that won't mean Harry won't go without a fight." Chuckling, he added, "Who's to say, he might just get lucky."

Putting down his tea, he got up and said, "Thank you Mrs. Dursley, but I must return to my post. It was nice talking with you."

Walking to the door, Petunia called out, "Remus, do you think it would be possible to send Harry a letter?"

Smiling, he said, "I can send him your best wishes when I get back to the headquarters. Next week, I'll give him your letter. Have it ready then. Tell Mr. Dursley his car's outside"

Smiling graciously in return, Petunia said, "Thank you Remus. Good day."

"Good day Petunia." And he left.

* * *

The next week, Remus came again. Dudley got to see more magic. Remus even let him try but like Hestia said, nothing happened. "I'm sorry Dudley," Remus said sincerely.

"'Salright," Dudley replied grinning.

He told them about Harry. Although a bit weirded out by their wishes, Remus told them he thanks them and hopes for the best. Petunia handed his her letter, which read:

_Dear Harry,_

_For 17 years, we have acted terribly towards you. I know that words can never take back what we have put you through but I would like to fix as much as possible._

_Since you went to Hogwarts, I wanted to tell everything about Lily, the Lily I knew._

_I was envious of her powers, of her gift. I'd get so upset when she left every year. During it I'd miss her so much but when she came back, so did the animosity. She was beaming with delight and telling our parents everything she had learnt each year. And like clockwork, I just sat there, called her a freak and stared out the window._

_I was so envious of her; I stopped talking to her all her life. I didn't even go to her wedding! I regret all of it now and wish I could take it back but I know that is impossible. I missed a wonderful opportunity._

_Then you came along. It was like God was sending me message, saying **Don't screw this one up!** But I did and made everything horrible._

_I have seen the error of my ways and would like to make amends, both Dudley and me. Vernon is not so…trusting but he is sorry as well._

_Please give us a chance Harry._

_Love  
Petunia and Dudley **and Vernon**_

As Remus went back to his post, Dudley and Petunia settled in for another quiet week.

* * *

On Remus' next visit, he gave them some terrible news. The Burrow, where Harry and his friends were staying, was attacked earlier in the week. For a few days, the Order had no idea where Harry was but they found out his was hiding in his godfather's home. Harry had decided to go on a mission to defeat Voldemort, along with his friends. They denied his request to join them and Remus flared up a bit, but he managed to deliver his letter. He also told them that would send his next letter by owl (no more Hedwig :'( ) but not send another to him. They accepted this and looked forward to Harry's letter. Remus also let slip that his wife had a baby. Petunia congratulated him on his fatherhood but she couldn't understand the sadness he harboured behind those smiling eyes.

* * *

A few days later, a tawny owl flew in through the open living room and landed on the coffee table, leg outstretched. Gingerly taking off the letter, Dudley read it out to his mother:

_Dear Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley,_

_I appreciate what you have done and am happy for enlightening me on the situation between you and my mum._

_I have read your letter and would also like to make amends. According to Hermione, it's the right thing to do. I'm not so certain but I'm willing to give it a try. If you got the courage to send that, I can certainly say something back._

_If the circumstances were different, I'd meet you in person to talk but that is not a possibility. I would tell you of my adventures, share my experiences, but I can't._

_I am about to embark on a very dangerous mission. From your letter, it seems like you're both worried for my safety. Don't be. I've been through a lot. I can handle myself. I'll wing it. Heh. But do not send a return letter. That could cause problems. I'll send you a letter when it's all over._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Petunia was both overjoyed that he was willing to listen but still worried for him, but she knew she couldn't write back. So she stayed at home, voicing her worried to her family.

* * *

Adjusting to their new home was getting along fine. Vernon and Dudley got a job in the executive department of a construction firm in town and Dudley enrolled in the nearby school. Weeks dragged on into months, with their visits from Remus. Sometimes, Petunia would ask Remus to help clean the house, to which he gladly obliged. Dudley would also ask for odd things, like changing his room colour or something else.

Every month, his wife would come for the inspection, to visit with her son., because Remus was incapacitated. Nymphadora Tonks was an odd witch with the power to change her appearances at will. She passed this gift onto her son, Teddy. Their preferences differed as Tonks would usually have pink hair but her son seemed to like turquoise. Nymphadora, or as she preferred Tonks, would inform Petunia on some of the Orders progress as the gushed over Teddy. It seemed that the final battle was fast approaching.

Vernon would mysteriously disappear during every visit but Petunia would relay the important parts of the conversation later. Sometimes, Dudley would stay for the visits if he wasn't busy with school or his part-time job. No Death Eaters attacked the house. It seemed that they weren't focused on Harry Potter's stupid muggle relatives.

* * *

Then one day, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia and Dedalus showed up on Petunia's doorstep unexpectedly. Dudley was out with his friends and Vernon was upstairs, so Petunia opened the door. Welcoming inside, she asked them why they were here.

"Harry has won," Kingsley said deeply.

Overjoyed, Petunia clapped her hands and jumped up and down, unaware of the happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But we also have some bad news," Hestia said, looking down. Sitting back down, Petunia dreaded her next words. "Remus and Tonks died in battle."

Petunia began to bawl. They were her two best friends, actually her only friends in the wizarding world. After a few good sobs, she managed to say, "What will happen to Teddy?"

"He will be taken care of by his grandmother, Andromeda"

A watery smile appeared on Petunia face. Tonks had often mentioned her mum a few times.

"That's good," Petunia nodded.

"We just came to keep you updated. Harry said he'll send you a letter soon and you can ask him everything in return," Kingsley said, getting up, his group heading to the door.

"We'll be going," Hestia ended.

They left the woman on her couch, having a good cry for the loss of two dear friends and the son they left behind.

* * *

Harry did send Petunia a letter and many after. Over the years, Dudley and Petunia looked forward to his messages, each writing their own words of endearment. Sometimes even Vernon would send a word or two. He was now their only tie to the magical world, as they no longer needed a guard. The missed their bit of weekly magic and looked forward to every letter sent.

Times were changing and people were aging. Dudley now had a long time girlfriend (Sarah) and Vernon was now ta high ranking officer in the construction firm. In his letters, Harry would mention his girlfriend, Ginny, who was the sister of his best friend, Ron, who was currently dating his other best friend, Hermione. Sometimes he'd send pictures. They looked so happy and Petunia would also send pictures of the Dursleys' adventures in return.

One specific letter was very important. Dudley and Petunia were sitting at the dining table, about to read Harry's letter but taking it slow. They felt this one would hold great news. Petunia read the letter aloud:

_Hey Aunt Petunia and Dudley,_

_How are things? Things are great here. Hermione and Ron are getting on, I think he's about to pop the question. Wouldn't that be something? Hilarious to watch actually. He's fretting in out room right now._

_I'm writing this to tell you, I'M GETTING MARRIED!! It took so much not to say that first. Well I asked Ginny a few days ago and she said yes. We're getting married in 2 months (Her mum wants it as soon as possible) at the Burrow (that's her house, and where I'm staying right now). Closer to the time, I'll send you a formal invitation._

_Hope you can be there. You would be staying in my house, #12 Grimmauld Place._

_Love_

_Harry_

Tears rolled out of Petunia's eyes (she seems to be crying a lot). She turned to Dudley, putting down the letter and said five words, "Our little Harry's growing up."

* * *

**A/N:**** No can learn magic at an early age. I could have easily made Dudley or Petunia show signs of magic but frankly, I don't believe it could ever happen. Sure it would be a good story and I'm sure JKR could have added it if she wanted, but I only write things I truly could believe in (if I'm being serious. Comedy is a completely different thing)**


	4. Augusta: I'll meet you on the other side

**A/N:**** Now its Augusta Longbottom cuz we really dont know what happened to her. Im assuming she died and this how. Some touchy-feely Neville/Augusta moments (Grandma/grandson)**

* * *

**  
**

Augusta Longbottom ran up the stairs created by the mysterious Room of Requirement to the upper levels. Thoughts coursed through her mind wildly, flashing image after horrifying image. _**Where was Neville? Was he alright? **_She shook her head from side to side, a few strands of her graying hair falling freely from her neat bun. It would not bode well to dwell on such thoughts during a battle.

She came out onto the second floor. In one of Neville's various heroic letters, he had explained the room's oddity of dumping in you on various levels. Masses of people rushed pass her going in both directions. The sound of a shriek alerted Augusta to the right and she saw Minerva running up the revolving stairs, an army of desks following their estranged leader.

Turning back, Augusta saw a large group of students lead by a red-haired man with a ponytail and gold earring, heading in the opposite direction to the Great Hall. Joining their group, Augusta sprinted to keep up with their younger legs. War was no place for an aging lady, but she wouldn't stay home and leave her boy here by himself.

Reaching the doors to the Entrance Hall, Augusta's eyes widen considerably. The doors looked blasted open, charred marks spotted it, caused by stray spells. Other nasty coloured spells were spewing into the hallway and the students all dodged them, growing closer to the danger. Tons of people continued to rush into the already packed room. Cloaked and uniformed figures danced about the glittering lights, skitting around like agitated wasps.

Sneaking into the danger zone, Augusta ran along the edges, stunning the few Death Eaters that were too caught up in their own battles to notice her. She only had one objective: Get to Neville.

* * *

After the unfortunate things that happened to her dear Frank and Alice, Augusta had taken to Neville. Ashamedly, she too wasn't sure whether he was magical or not but she had great faith in him. Then he went to Hogwarts. She was so proud. So what if he was one of the worst there? He was there wasn't he? Every summer she helped him as much as she could, fitting in as many visits to St. Mungos as Neville wanted. And she knew, no matter what, whether he was a squib or not, Augusta would love him as her own, not just because of what happened to her own son, but because she loved him, from the day he was born, but she had never told him that. She would never forgive herself if she couldn't get the message across.

Then she saw him, gashes on his face, blood flowing freely from a wound on his neck, battling Goyle Snr. Coming up slowly behind the large man, Augusta sent a stunner at his neck back, hitting the top of his spinal cord. Remembering the important parts of her Auror training from way back when let her know that he would be lucky if he even woke up paralyzed.

Neville looked at her from above the large turd of a man, facedown on the ground. A little redness rose to his face (out of happiness) as he rushed to her. She pulled him into a lingering embrace, the battles around them fading out as they drank in each other, maybe for the last time.

Kissing the top of his head, she started, "Neville, look at all these injuries! I knew Hogwarts was going to pot but I didn't think it was this bad." She traced her fingers over them, Neville flinching each time.

"Gran, it's fine," he said, moving away her hand, in a reassuring tone but it didn't help.

Stonily, she added, gazing at the surroundings, "I figured you guys needed the help of another former Auror. Guess I was right."

"Good to have you Gran," he joked, clapping her on the back like a sergeant to a soldier.

Stumbling slightly from the harshness the contant of the hand made on her back, she scolded, "Although Im here doesn't mean my old bones can take that much of a beating Neville, dear."

"Sorry," Neville said, soothingly, rubbing the offended spot.

"Neville," Augusta said, taking his hands and looking into his eyes, "this is a war. No one knows who will come out this, alive or dead. We just have to know that we will fight for all hoping that we'll all be here together again, counting on the others to join their ranks victoriously. Have no regrets and no drawbacks. We'll go in head on and I'll meet you on the other side."

"Yes Gran," he hugged her again, turning to run back into the confusion.

"And…" she added, grabbing his wrist, "as I told you, I have the will of a 20 year old but the body of one who's 60. In case I don't come out for the best, know that I love you Neville. I loved your father from since he was born and I loved you just the same. You were so much like Frank, but at the same time you were different. I could tell from the first time I looked at you. You were destined for great things and although, at first it may not have seemed so, look where we are now," she gestured to the battle between Remus and Dolohov. "You have done something great Neville and I am so proud." She pulled him in for another hug. She murmured into his ear, "I love you Neviile. Promise me at least that you'll make it out in one piece."

"Gran?" Tears leaked out of the corners of Neville's eyes unwillingly. He made no move to get them off, feeling the warmth of his last family member. "I love you too and don't talk like that. You'll be with me too at the end, laughing and cursing the stupidity of the other Death Eaters that got caught."

"I'll try my hardest to make that reality come true. For you and only you Neville." She touched his nose, a kind of tradition she always had with Neville, ever since he was a few days old.

Smiling at the memory, he said, "Let's go out there and give it our best." They both drew their wands and ran out into the dark mass of bodies in different directions.

* * *

She ran from battle to battle, helping out those that were in need, stunning other Death Eaters until a cold, shrieking voice called out, "Longbottom!! No time no see!"

Augusta wheeled to face the maniacal woman that had made the Longbottoms such a broken family. Bellatrix Lestrange grinned maliciously, her dark eyes gleaming with the excessive pleasure she felt from the despair oozing from the surrounding bodies. A cold laughed emitted from the gaping hole in her head she called a mouth.

"Ohh its Grandmum Longbottom. How's dear Frank and Alice? Still in the loony bin I see."

Enraged, Augusta sent a cutting hex at the woman, but she quickly sidestepped and shouted, "Crucio!"

Pain racked Augusta's weak frame, Bellatrix grinning over her writhing body, practically feeding from the elder lady like a dementor. Holding the spell, she said, "Should I end your life like I did your son? It would be the be the perfect end to this most interesting tragedy."

Augusta rolled onto her back and stared into the woman's eyes. They were like deep abysses, only a faint glint of utter delight sparkling them. Inconspicuously, as Bellatrix stared into Augusta's fading eyes, Augusta pointed her wand at the woman and said, "Sectumsempra!"

A bleeding gash appeared on the dark woman, as she stumbled back, clutching her face in pain. The spell stopped and Augusta took a few breaths on the floor, before she sprung up to look at her opponent, who seemed to overcome her initial shock.

Rage was written as clearly as the slash across her visage as Bellatrix stared back. Augusta knew she would not come out of this alive now, but she had done her part and made it much easier for the next person to take her down.

In a fury of dark against light, hex against curse, they drove at each other: Bellatrix's vehemence against Augusta's skill and determination. They were easily matched, waging against each other until Bellatrix aimed a curse at Augusta's feet, sweeping them from under her.

Towering over the elder woman, cornered by the floor below, Bellatrix cackled, "You have just decided your fate Grandmum. I was gonna have some fun but you have just helped me change my mind. Don't worry, I'll have my fun with little Neville."

Augusta raised her hand in defiance but Bellatrix was too quick. As everyone had said, there were those fatal words, that blinding green light that seemed to engulf your entire being and then rushing darkness. Augusta's last thought was, _**I'll meet you on the other side, Neville.**_


End file.
